The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cigarette lighters, and more particularly, to a retractable cigarette lighter holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigarette lighters are utilized for a variety of purposes, both by smokers and non-smokers. Many cigarette lighters in use today are disposable, that is, with a fuel reservoir, and ignition mechanism not intended for replacement or refill. Cigarette lighters are normally of relatively small dimensions, and may readily be carried in the pocket of pants or a shirt, or in a purse. In most instances, lighters are not the most easily procured items from pocket or purses, and have a propensity for being misplaced or lost.
Various devices have been employed for attachment to lighters, such as chains of the type used for watch fobs. Other devices include cord. Such devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,496, entitled "Chain Secured Cigarette Lighter", issued on Apr. 4, 1978 to Johnson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,036, entitled "Combined Suspension Means and Wind Guard for Cigarette Lighter", issued on Mar. 6, 1956 to Simpson. An ordinary "Safety Chain" is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,808. issued June 2, 1936 to Seebeck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,424, entitled "Cigarette Lighter", issued to Lorio on Apr. 23, 1957, such patent disclosing a cigarette lighter including an expansion band for wearing on the wrist.
Another device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,169, entitled "Cigarette Lighter Securing Accessory", such patent issuing to Lewis on Dec. 4, 1984, the patent disclosing a box like housing with a false bottom containing a retractable cord for attachment to a cigarette lighter which can be contained within the housing. Other embodiments are shown, and some of the embodiments include clips for attachment to wearing apparel such as a belt.
Retractable reel mechanisms have been used for retaining a variety of devices, such as keys, rosary beads, or clotheslines, and such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,148; 2,781,591; 3,021,901; 3,968,670; and 4,502,226.
Of the above patents, that most relevant to the instant invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,169 to Lewis.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, it is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a new and improved retractable reel cigarette holding and retaining device.